Paradoxical
by altereis
Summary: Duniamu takkan pernah sama lagi manakala kau menyadari bahwa ia berarti lebih dari sekedar sahabat. /Sekuel 'Alstroemeria'


**Paradoxical**

**.**

_(Didedikasikan untuk __**AnnaYuki**__ yang –saya sangat berharap- telah kembali ke FDNI, dan __**Nisaa Lautner**__ yang merikues fic MattMello ke saya. Semoga kalian suka \o/ )_

**.**

**Summary**: Duniamu takkan pernah sama lagi manakala kau menyadari bahwa ia berarti lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. I own nothing but this fic.

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Second POV(lagi), ber-setting Wammy's House, kemungkinan OOC

**A/N**: Entah masih ada yang ingat apa tidak dengan cerita 'Alstroemeria' :'). Meskipun begitu, fic ini masih dapat dinikmati tanpa harus membaca prekuelnya. Uum, mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai bagian dari serial(?) Matt-centric :D.

Happy reading!

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[Dulu, bagimu dunia luar diidentikan dengan kepura-puraan, kemunafikan yang terselip di antara manisnya senyuman, serta aroma ketidakpastian yang menguar dari celah-celah mimpi yang retak. Sungguh, dunia nyata dan segala atributnya bukan diciptakan untuk dinikmati orang skeptikal seperti dirimu.]_

.

.

.

Di _Wammy's House_, semua anak akan diberikan kesempatan keluar dari panti untuk mengecap vitalitas kota Winchester pada setiap akhir pekan di awal bulan. Menjadi jenius lantas bukan berarti harus menghabiskan waktu berjibaku dengan deretan numeral kalkulus, ilmu eksakta, atau memecahkan kode binari. Ada kalanya menjadi jenius berarti berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, sebab bagaimanapun juga setiap individu akan kembali lagi ke ranah sosial.

Maka, momentum tersebut menjadi saat-saat yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh anak panti dengan beragam rencana yang telah disusun jauh-jauh hari. Tak terkecuali kau—terlebih _ia_.

Tepat pada minggu pertama bulan Oktober—dimana angin musim gugur mulai menggigit, dedaunan kecokelatan yang membubuhkan kehangat semu pada tanah yang direngkuh, juga buah labu yang menemukan jati diri lainnya sebagai ornamen _Halloween_—kau dan Mello melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya dengan antusiasme yang memancar jelas di balik kilatan sepasang safir.

"Hmm, terserah saja. Tapi aku ingin ke _game center_. Ada _game_ baru yang ingin kubeli," jawabmu sembari merapatkan syal rajutan yang melingkari lehermu.

"Sebelumnya kita pergi ke toko cokelat dulu, oke?"

Kau tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

Sejujurnya, kau tidak benar-benar memusingkan akan destinasi. Bahkan sebelumnya kau tak pernah menikmati acara jalan-jalan seperti ini. Mengurung diri di kamar bersama konsol _game_ menjadi satu-satunya alternatif yang tersedia, sekaligus rutinitasmu sehari-hari sementara anak-anak lain menjejali diri mereka dengan euforia kebebasan.

Repetisi yang menjemukan. Begitu pendapat mereka tentangmu.

Entahlah. Kau sendiri enggan untuk memproyeksikan kembali kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah.

Yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menikmati setiap detik yang bergulir dari perjalanan singkat kalian, berdua saja. Untuk itu kau dengan _sengaja_ memperlambat langkah kaki, membiarkan ia berjalan mendahuluimu sehingga kau dapat mengamati sosoknya secara utuh dari belakang—dan bagaimana ia bersenandung tak koheren (yang tanpa sadar membuatmu tersenyum).

Tak ketinggalan bunyi gemerisik tatkala sol sepatu kets putihmu beradu dengan daun-daun kering yang berserakan acak di atas aspal dan pelukan hangatnya mentari, atau detil-detil sepele lainnya yang akan menambah aksen 'menyenangkan' pada setiap aktivitas.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Kau mau ikut masuk ke dalam atau menunggu di luar?"

Hal pertama yang dapat ditangkap oleh kedua manik zamrudmu adalah sebuah toko berukuran tidak terlalu besar dengan cat sewarna karamel, serta plang yang bertuliskan 'House of Chocolate'. Dari luar, bisa dilihat seluruh isi toko yang menampilkan aneka olahan cokelat lewat etalase kaca.

Menggiurkan, memang. Tapi sayangnya tidak cukup menarik bagimu yang nonmaniak cokelat. Maka ketika Mello menanyaimu, kau menjawab, "aku menunggu di sini saja. Tapi, jangan kelamaan di dalam. Kau selalu lama tiap kali membeli cokelat. Bisa memakan waktu seharian."

Si rambut pirang meninju lenganmu pelan. "Che! Kau berlebihan, Matt. Iya, iya. Aku takkan lama."

Setelah Mello masuk ke dalam toko, kau mengeluarkan _PSP_ dari saku jaketmu dan mulai memainkannya demi menghabiskan waktu sementara sahabatmu larut dalam surganya sendiri.

Butuh dua jam—catatan rekor tercepat Mello saat ini—bagi anak laki-laki itu untuk kembali menampakkan dirinya, lengkap dengan menenteng satu plastik besar serta wajah sumringah.

Sesuai rencana awal, lokasi berikutnya yang akan disambangi adalah _game center_—tempat terbaik di seluruh dunia, bagimu. Tak jarang jurus-jurus rayuan verbal menjadi bentuk persuasi yang paling mujarab agar ia mau bermain bersama. Meski tentu saja ia bukan lawan yang setimpal untukmu.

Dan jika masih ada waktu yang tersisa, Mello akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah terjamah oleh indra penglihatanmu. Mencicipi sensasi ketegangan saat menyisir gang-gang sempit atau sekedar memperlihatkan lanskap kota Winchester dengan sentuhan bangunan-bangunan historis yang tersaji apik. Membuka matamu lebar-lebar bahwa dunia ini tidak sempit.

Entah sejak kapan kau mulai tidak menyukai rona senja yang tertumpah pada kanvas langit; dimana itu artinya kalian harus kembali ke panti asuhan sebelum gelap.

Sebab, kau benar-benar tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

.

.

.

_[Namun, sejak mengenal dirinya, kau lamat-lamat menanggalkan paradigma lama dan mencetuskan prinsip baru; dunia tidaklah begitu buruk jika kau bersamanya.]_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[Dulu, kau beranggapan kesendirian adalah yang terbaik. Hidup tanpa harus bergantung pada orang lain dan menjaga jarak dengan siapapun adalah jalan yang dipilih. Terbukti, kau adalah individualistis yang terbentuk oleh coretan noda masa lalu.]_

.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba?"

"Sejak awal saya memutuskan kau sekamar dengan Mello adalah untuk membuatmu terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru di panti ini. Matt, kau sudah dua belas tahun sekarang. Dan saya rasa sudah waktunya untukmu memiliki kamar sendiri."

Kau membelalakkan mata tak percaya kala mendapati penjelasan Roger bahwa kau harus pindah kamar, sesaat setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan. Terlalu mendadak. Mungkin ini memang bukan masalah yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Hanya saja, meninggalkan kebiasaan menjalani segala sesuatu bersamanya yang telah terbina bertahun-tahun, tidaklah semudah kelihatannya.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan 'kan, Mello?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

'_Katakan tidak. Katakan tidak. Katakan tidak.'_

"Iya. Kurasa tidak masalah."

.

.

Barang-barangmu mulai dikemasi satu per satu. Kaset-kaset _game_ dimasukkan ke dalam kardus besar secara hati-hati agar tidak lecet apalagi rusak. Kau memang tidak memiliki banyak barang selain koleksi _game_.

Mello berdiri di ambang pintu, menyaksikanmu berkemas. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah. Ini juga sudah selesai kok," kau melipat satu baju yang tersisa dan memasukkan ke koper.

Diam mengudara.

"Matt, sudah saatnya."

Roger datang dengan seseorang untuk membantu mengangkut barang serta koper ke lantai dua.

"Oke."

Kau berjalan melewati Mello yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana—tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Hei," ia membuka suara.

"Apa?"

"Umm, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

.

.

Pandanganmu menyapu setiap sudut kamar barumu. Ruangan minimalis dengan perabotan seadanya dan lantai yang berbau pinus. Memang tidak sebesar kamar sebelumnya, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk menampung satu orang.

Sebenarnya bukan besar-kecilnya ukuran kamar atau sedikit-banyaknya properti yang menjadikan ruangan tersebut terasa _lengang_. Tetapi, absennya eksistensi seseorang yang menebar titik-titik kekosongan di sana.

Tanganmu meraih konsol _game_, memencet tombolnya dengan cekatan, mencoba mengusir penat. Efek suara _game_ beterbangan—kali ini tak ada bunyi patahan cokelat yang menimpali maupun ocehan panjang lebar atau saling lempar ejekan.

Hening.

Kau mendesah_. 'Oh ayolah, Matt. Tidak usah mendramatisir keadaan. Ini hanya pindah kamar, bukannya mau pindah rumah.'_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dilebih-lebihkan. Meski pada akhirnya, kau tetap tak dapat memungkiri kalau kau mengharapkan kehadiran_nya._

Biasanya, kala siang meraja, kau akan menghabiskan seluruh waktumu sebisa mungkin bersamanya—entah itu di dalam kelas, di lapangan bola, meminjamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sepanjang hari, atau belajar bersama (karena ia memaksamu).

Dan saat pijar mentari terlelap, kau akan mengendap-ngendap ke dapur—berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan siapapun—lalu membuat segelas susu cokelat hangat dan sepotong roti isi. Bukan, bukan karena kau lapar. Tapi untuk Mello. Kau tahu benar bagaimana tendensinya menjelang minggu ujian yang semakin dekat. Belajar mati-matian, memeras otak sampai pada ujung batas.

Kebiasaan buruk yang berdampak negatif pada kesehatan. Dan ia selalu tidak memedulikannya.

—_(Tapi kau peduli)._

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Sudah sangat larut dan kau masih bisa melihat seberkas cahaya lampu terbias lewat celah bawah pintu dari kamarnya. Pikirmu, ia tentunya masih terjaga ditemani buku-buku tebal berkonten bahasa ilmiah atau rumus yang bersengkarut.

Kau tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk diberi tahu. Maka, kau meninggalkan pengisi perut itu di depan pintu, mengetuk perlahan, dan pergi secepat mungkin tanpa jejak.

Tubuhmu terhempas ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Napas masih tersengal-sengal. Kau memejamkan mata sekian detik lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganmu di wajah.

Kau tahu, kau tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini yang dulunya kau anggap konyol, jika bukan karena adanya percikan perubahan dalam dirimu. Jika bukan karena _ia_ adalah orang yang _penting_ dalam hidupmu.

Terlebih, saat kau menyadari bahwa _ia_ berarti _lebih_ dari sekedar sahabat.

.

.

.

_[Namun, saat kau telah menemukan seseorang yang berarti, jarak sesedikit apapun dapat menggoreskan ceruk luka tatkala kau mendapati hanya ada kau sendirian tanpa dirinya.]_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[Dulu, kau sangat berharap dapat hidup dalam dunia imajiner yang sempurna. Tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari, sebab semuanya berjalan sesuai skenario.]_

.

.

.

Malam kembali memeluk kota Winchester, meredam deru aktivitas, menghujani daratan dengan kerlipan gemintang yang bergelantungan di horizon. Kau berbaring sementara alam bawah sadarmu mengawang ke luar jendela berkusen putih.

Seminggu sudah kau menempati kamar baru ini. Seminggu pula kau terus mengantarkan makanan untuk Mello secara sembunyi-sembunyi tiap malamnya. Kau cukup puas dengan peran barumu itu, saat keesokan paginya kau mendapati gelas dan piring telah kosong.

Dua belas tahun usiamu sekarang. Itu berarti tinggal tiga tahun lagi kau akan menetap di panti asuhan yang telah membesarkanmu. Masa depan adalah misteri dan teka-teki terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Seperti kotak Pandora yang tidak bisa ditebak isinya, demikian pula tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menerka hari esok secara sempurna. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti di dunia ini adalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri.

Ada masa dimana kau belum siap untuk menghadapi misteri absolut tersebut—apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah keluar dari _Wammy's House_, domisili, dan yang paling utama apakah kau masih akan tetap di sisi_nya_ atau justru menyilang arah.

Terlalu banyak tanya berkelebat dalam otakmu.

"Matt, buka pintunya."

Suara familiar itu mengejutkanmu. Kau spontan melompat dari tempat tidur, mengambil kunci di atas meja, dan membuka pintunya. Tidak perlu sedetik untuk mengidentifikasi siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Oh kau, Mello," tanggapmu datar.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu reaksimu? Kau tidak senang kalau aku ke mari?"

"Bukan begitu. Habisnya, tumben kau ke kamarku. Rindu padaku, ya?"

"Eh, enak saja! Aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan kau masih hidup apa tidak," sanggahnya dengan nada sinis.

Kau tertawa. Ia memang selalu punya seribu satu macam alasan. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," kau memasuki kamar yang kemudian diikuti olehnya.

Dengan segera, Mello memonopoli kasurmu yang nyaman sementara kau duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukannya malah kau merindukanku sampai-sampai setiap malamnya selalu meninggalkan susu cokelat dan roti isi di depan pintu?" ia membela diri.

"Kenapa bisa tahu?" kau berpura-pura terkejut. Harusnya memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi seandainya sahabatmu itu tahu kau menjadi kurir tengah malam.

Cengiran lebar terbit dari wajahnya, merasa ia telah melempar umpan telak dan berhasil membalasmu. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman, eh? Aku _sangat_ mengenalmu, Matt. Dan setahuku, tidak ada penghuni lain yang kurang kerjaan berbuat seperti itu."

Lagi, derai tawamu berhamburan mengisi ruangan. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia tetap menghabiskan kudapan yang kau buat walau diresponi secara ketus, membuat perasaanmu membuncah dan merasa diapresiasi.

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus tepat pada wajahmu. "Berhentilah tertawa! Menyebalkan."

Kau tidak ingin kalah. Guling terdekat dilemparkan ke arahnya, membalas serangan sebelumnya. Sejurus kemudian, perang bantal tak terelakkan lagi; kembali menjadi layaknya anak kecil, tanpa peduli berapa usia kalian saat ini.

Berbeda dengan satu lustrum yang lalu. Kali ini bukan tentang pertengkaran fisik sarat emosi, melainkan keakraban yang kental dihiasi tawa polos.

"Malam ini, aku menginap di sini saja," katanya tiba-tiba seusai 'perang' reda.

"Heh? Nanti Roger mencarimu saat inspeksi kamar," kau sedikit terkesiap atas ucapannya. Sebab, peraturan secara tersurat melarang siapapun keluyuran di atas jam sebelas.

"Biarkan saja. Aku malas turun ke bawah. Besok, aku akan bilang kalau kita belajar bersama sampai larut malam," ia bergelung ke samping kanan. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sejengkal darimu. Kau dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas warna biru langit terbingkai di iris matanya, tanpa terhalang tirai jingga _goggle_ yang biasa kau pakai.

"Mello, aku pikir kau—"

Jeda.

"—kau berharap tidak lagi sekamar denganku," lanjutmu dengan suara tertahan.

Bola matanya berputar dramatis.

"Kata siapa? Nilaimu akhir-akhir ini kurang baik. Jadi, kurasa kau perlu waktu seorang diri agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran."

Benar, ia kasar. Benar, ia terkesan arogan. Benar, ia terlalu ambisius.

Tapi, selalu ada sisi lembut yang ditunjukkan dengan caranya sendiri.

Kau, salah satu dari segelintir entitas yang paling sering menemukan sisi lain dirinya.

.

Matanya telah terkatup. Pekatnya keheningan mulai menguntai satu per satu bunga tidur dan membuka jalan bagi para pemimpi. Satu suara berucap pelan tatkala kau baru saja akan terlelap.

"Matt."

Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

Seulas senyum terpoles sempurna di bibirmu.

Dua kata sederhana berdaya magis itu mampu mendistraksi keresahan akan masa depan yang sempat mendekapmu. Setiap hari mempunyai problematika masing-masing. Kau tak ingin terbebani dengan berfokus pada sesuatu yang berdiri abstrak jauh di depan, sehingga berakibat kau mengabaikan apa yang sudah pasti ada di hadapanmu sekarang.

Kau menarik selimut sampai ke batas lehernya.

"Selamat tidur, Mello."

.

.

.

_[Namun, mulai saat ini, kau hanya ingin menetap di tempat di mana ia berada meski tak selamanya indah. Karena di sanalah kau menemukan arti hidup.]_

.

.

.*.*.*.*.

**~FIN~**

.*.*.*.*.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: Jill Passerpartout, Noname, Putri Luna, rivermello, Arine Quartney13, Jeruk malay login, Sanich Iyonni, yukka-keehl, Ai Tsuki-Infinity, PenWanderer, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Mells Keehl, POTLOT –negeri 1001 mimpi, Chocolate Strawberry, Rikuo Nurarihyon, Nerazzuri, Athaya No Fushigi Na Petto <strong>atas review-nya di fic sebelumnya. Dan juga kepada **heylalaa, Eszett del Roya, peaphro **atas review-nya di fic saya yang lain. Sungguh-sungguh makasih *group hugs*

.

**A/N:**

Setelah melanglang buana dengan berbagai pairing, saya kembali lagi ke OTP. Haduuh, saya super kangeeeen sama MattMello ;w; *peluk keduanya*

Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang telah tertunda selama berbulan-bulan ini karena berbagai penyebab. Fic ini memang telah saya persiapkan sejak Februari lalu. Tapi… yah begitulah.

Bagi yang pernah membaca 'Alstroemeria', maka ada beberapa adegan yang memiliki benang merah dengan fic ini (kalau ada yang menyadari) :).

Uuh, udah lama nggak bikin fic MM malah jadinya OOC gini asdhlkl *jedukin kepala*. MAAAAAF ;;A;;. Gak bermaksud kok, uhuhu. Niatnya sih bikin fluf. Berasa gak? ;_;

Niatnya masih ada satu lagi sekuel dari fic ini. Tapi berhubung idenya masih sangat mentah, jadi gak tahu kapan selesainya. Mungkin tahun depan #plakplak (siapa juga yang nunggu -_-).

.

_Thanks for reading_! :D

Segala komentar, saran, dan kritikan yang membangun silahkan disampaikan lewat review ;)

**EDITED**: Terima kasih kepada **Bella Hamasaki** dan **Eszett del Roya** atas koreksinya :))


End file.
